Fledgling Tailor: Sew Some Devotion!
'' This quest is for Beginner/Novice Tailors who choose being a Tailor for their Life''. When you first start out the this Life, you will need to speak to your Life Master: Madam Purl. She is located in the Royal Castele Workshop which is in the Castele Artisan's District . She will then explain sewing, give you a Training Needle , and assigns you to make some Dandelion Cotton . You will have to ask Spoolie, her Plushling assistant to help teach you how to gather materials and learn the skill. "Fledgling Tailor: Sew Some Devotion!" At the beginning of this quest, you will need to speak with Spoolie , who will be singing a song. He will then notice you and ask who you are. Madam Purl will explain to Spoolie who you are and Spoolie will send you off to Taylor (who is in front of the Choir Hall) to gather Dandelion Puffs for your assignment to make Dandelion Cotton. When you go to the Choir Hall, you will notice that Taylor is having some trouble with an assignment, but that will be for later, she will then call out Spoolie, who will be hiding in the bushes. After having a talk with Spoolie, Taylor will hand you Dandelion Puffs (x2) and you can leave to go to the Royal Castele Workshop. When you arrive at your destination, you will have to talk to Spoolie again, who will then teach you how to make Dandelion Cotton with the ability: Sewing (shown below), reminding you to equip your Training Needle before starting. You will then have to craft Dandelion Cotton successfully. After you finish, talk to Madam Purl and she will evaluate your work and compliment you. She will then assign you a new request of helping Taylor and her friend, Zippy . After receiving the recipe for a Fluffy Ribbon Top, you will have to go to visit Zippy in the Fashion Boutique. When you arrive there, you will meet Zippy, who will then explain her predicament. Zippy and Taylor have been given the assignment of making curtains for the castle, which causes them to not have time to complete requests from their regular customers. They wish for you to help them fulfill a certain request from one of their customers. Taylor will then join your party and you two will leave to go search for supplies. In the Castele Artisan's District, you will need to go to the Cloth Shopkeeper to see if they have new supplies. The shopkeeper will give you free Dandelion Cottons (x2), but will not have the Fluffy Ribbon needed for the recipe. He will point you in the direction of a unknown pro-Tailor who visited the shop a while ago. You and Taylor both hope that whoever they are will be able to supply you with Fluffy Ribbon. After you make your way to where the Tailor, now known as Chic, is, and he will agree to make the Fluffy Ribbon, as long as you supply him with wool. You can gather this supply by talking to the sheep, Dolly, nearby. Dolly will offer you Sheep Fleece and you can be on your merry way. Talk to Chic again and he will make the Fluffy Ribbon. You can then report back to the Royal Castele Workshop and Spoolie will welcome you back and teach you Garment Tailoring. You will then be able to make the Fluffy Ribbon Top. After you successfully make the top, you will have to report to Zippy, who will be waiting at the doors. You will then hand over the Fluffy Ribbon Top, and they will thank you for your help. Zippy will then give you 500 Dosh and leave. Talk to Madam Purl again and she will congratulate you two. You will learn''' Fabric Tailoring''' and Misc. Tailoring from both Madam Purl and Taylor for your help. Madam Purl will then tally up your results, pronounce you a Fledgling Tailor (a rank up from Novice), and you will be done with the quest! Skills Learned: Sewing {The Tailoring of Fabrics, such as Dandelion Cotton! Getting Started as a Tailor: Approach a workbench and choose a recipe. As you repeat the same recipe, you will become able to make multiples of an item, and eventually make items automatically. Tailoring: Utilize the three types of tailoring work to reach 100% completion within the time limit. Finishing a project quickly will get you more items or items of better quality. Run out of time and you fail. (You won't lose your materials, though.) Moving Left and Right: Use the directions on (the D-Pad), (L and R buttons), or on (the Circle Pad) to move to the correct workbench area. Workbench: Hammer Press: Mash A (A button) when this icon is displayed. Workbench: Timing Press: ''Press A (A button) when the marker that is sliding left and right is positioned in the center. } '-Garment Tailoring''' {The Tailoring of Garments, such as tops, pants, dresses, and much more!} '-Fabric Tailoring' {The Tailoring of Fabric, such as wallpapers, flooring, curtains, and rugs/carpets!} '-Misc. Tailoring' {The Tailoring of Misc. items, such as shoes, mittens, and appliques!} Category:Quests